This invention relates generally to an energy conservation and environmental improvement system which may be used to circulate, purify, and freshen air.
It is commonly known that warm air rises and cool air sinks. Therefore, a room or space that is being heated may have air that is warmer near the ceiling than near the floor. Conversely, a room being cooled may have cooler air near the floor than near the ceiling. Due to this phenomenon, air thermostat settings may be adjusted seasonally to achieve a comfortable temperature at approximately the head height, or eye-level, of the occupants. Consequently, depending upon the ceiling height of a particular room or space, the extra energy needed to maintain comfort at approximately the eye-level of occupants can potentially add 5-10% or more to heating and cooling costs.
Buildings having large-volume spaces and/or high ceilings frequently also exhibit significant vertical air temperature distributions over multiple different, generally isothermal, strata or layers of air, with higher layers including warmer air and lower layers including cooler air.
Also potentially affecting the environmental quality of air are airborne bacteria, viruses, fungi, dust, and other contaminants. An epidemiology study by Pennsylvania State University showed that 81% of airborne illness may be contracted in buildings having large volume living areas, such as schools, hospitals, shopping malls, bars, restaurants, churches, theaters, box stores and offices.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an environmental improvement system capable of achieving comfortable eye-level air temperature substantially year-round with reduced cost and improved air quality. It may be further desirable to improve the quality of air by lessoning the contaminant level thereof and/or by providing a fragrance to the air.